The Doctors Nightmare
by ShotaBoyAlex
Summary: The Doctor and River Song are pretending to be a normal human family on Earth to find Daleks who are taking over human bodies. But the Doctor was not prepared for this, no one was.


The door swung open and in stepped the Doctor. "Sweetie, I'm home." River Song turned around dressed in a black and white stay at home mother type dress. "Hello love, how was your day?" They weren't in the TARDIS but a home. An actual house, with couches and beds. "Very, unproductive." The Doctor said plopping himself down on the couch. His loving wife sat next to him handing him a plate of cookies. He took one and stuffed his face. "How can people just, work, all of their life? Its insane!" He said finishing off his cookie and grabbing another.

"Well love, its what humans do. But were you able to find anything?"

"Meaning the Daleks taking over human bodies? No." He leaned over and rested his head on Rivers shoulder. "And this visual manipulator has bugs. Everyone seems to see me different. Too one girl I was irresistible and too the next I looked like her old uncle."

"Well, Mr. Smith, I'm the only girl you need anyways." She kissed his cheek.

The Doctor smiled and jumped up from the couch, cookie still filled his mouth. "Well, Mrs. Smith, did you find anything?"

River sighed and shook her head. "Sadly no. But the neighborhood wife book club was very informational about the others though."

"Book club? A club where ladies just sit around, read and talk about it?"

"Not exactly love." River chuckled and lead her charming husband into the kitchen. "It's more of like a gossip a cult of the rich and snobby." Mrs. Song pulled out a nice cooked ham out of the oven. "But at least they taught me how to cook. Dinner is done sweetie."

The Doctor grabbed the essentials for dinner and set the table. He pulled Rivers chair out for her and began to cut the ham. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Well, I never see you. And I'm not sure if the TARDIS has a kitchen, does it?"

"Of course she does! Well, I think she does. Actually I'm not sure."

"What do you do for food?"

"I just kind-of stop by places. Sometimes at an old friends or at a cafe." River simply sighed and served up the rest of dinner.

They both sat down and talked about their day. The Doctor going on about the odd things people do that are considered jobs. River talking about how the other wives seem off, but nothing unusual. From the outside they look like a perfectly normal human couple. Though not everyone has a time machine in their closet. After dinner River left the Doctor to clean up. He may be over 900 years old but stacking dishes in a dishwasher was a puzzle for him.

As he was fighting the dishes River appeared from the bedroom wearing a lacy black, see through dress. Her black underwear clearly seen from under it. Her hair was big and sexy as usual, but it framed her face perfectly. The Doctors eyes widened and jaw dropped ever so slightly. "R-River, what are you wearing?"

"Something I thought you would enjoy." She said seductively. She wrapped her leg around the door frame, tossing her hair back. "Come too bed sweetie." She turned and made her way to the bed. Doctor nearly tripped over his own feet trying to run after her. River sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and strap hanging off of her shoulder. She was absolutely stunning. River pulled him on top of her by his shirt. She undid his bow-tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

The Doctor slowly kissed her neck down to the curve of her shoulder. She tasted sweet. His hands gently moving up her dress caressing her perfect body. She was usually warm, but she was oddly cold. "Doctor, I love you."

He looked down at his beautiful wife and smiled. "I love you too River." He pressed his lips against her, her soft lips sent a shiver down his spine. She was so cold. "Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just, you're oddly cold."

"Oh, I guess that happens when you don't have a pulse."

The Doctor sat up in shock. No pulse, she doesn't have a heart beat. How did he not notice this earlier? "No... No River please."

"Oops, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you." A Dalek eye grew from her forehead. "Book Club was just wonderful, well I did die. I'm sorry Sweetie. I'll make this quick." The Doctor pulled out his Sonic and pointed it at his once wife.

"River, fight it. Come one! You are the strongest person I know, fight it!"

"I'm so sorry Doctor, but River has been gone for a while now, she can't come back."

"No... No! River is not dead I wont believe that!" The Doctor said through his tears.

"Oh Sweetie, it's alright. You have me now, join me." The Dalek reached out its hand. The Doctor stepped back. "No... No... River please."

"Come one husband, we can be happy together." The Dalek extended its finger revealing a gun. "It'll only take a seco-" The Doctor pressed his sonic frying the Dalek. Killing his wife.

The empty shell of River Song fell back onto the bed. The Doctor scrambled next too her crying. He held her in his arms, cradling her on his lap. "River... River please... Please come back... I love you... Melody!" He yelled into the still air.


End file.
